Power Rangers: Star Force
by The Odinson
Summary: *Chapter 3* A new generation of Rangers fight the evil of the Daemons who are bent on taking over the planet, starting with Delta Springs.
1. Default Chapter

POWER RANGERS: STAR FORCE

"Connor! Are you up, son? You'd better get up and get ready, if we're to make it to the site by eight." The loud voice coming through the crack in his bedroom door said. A prone form lay on the full sized bed with sheets twisted about its body. The body rolled over onto its back and replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you. I'm up, already." He young man named Connor Fairlane, unwrapped himself from his sheets and moved to sit on the edge of his bed. He sat there for a few minutes to get his bearings and then headed for the bathroom that was conveniently adjoined to his bedroom.

"Connor! Are you ready yet, son." It had been almost thirty minutes since he called for his son the last time and Michael Fairlane was afraid they wouldn't make it to his job on time for Father and Son Day.

"I'm ready. I'm ready." The youth yelled as he bounded down the stairs wearing his usual red T-shirt and black jeans. He made a straight beeline to the kitchen. He jostled the hair of his little sister and slapped the back of his little brother's head just to make sure he knew his place.

"MOM!" They both yelled out at the same time just as Connor sat down at the table. His father gave him a look and then stood up.

"Hurry up. We're running a little late." His father told him as he kissed his wife on the cheek and headed for the garage door.

"Awww, man." Was Connor's reply as he scooped up the toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon on his plate into a sandwich. He quickly grabbed a juice out of the fridge and went over to kiss his mother goodbye.

"Be good honey. This means a lot to your father." She told him as she received his kiss and washed the morning dishes at the same time.

"I know. I'll do my best. At least I'm out of school for the day." He told her with a wry smile and hurried out the door.

He hated this. _If this wasn't to please the old man._ Every year, his father dragged him to this Father and Son Day at his job. His father was a foreman at the new Delta Springs mall construction site a few miles outside of town. The construction had not been to long started and they were in the midst of digging the area for the underground parking garage. Right now, he was being led around by one of his dad's underlings on a tour of the area they selected for the garage. The guy, named Ted, was going on about the machinery they used and following the blueprints exactly or there could be a disaster. 

Connor had found the information lesson boring. Unfortunately, it was not something his dad had not told him a hundred times. The only reason his dad was not the tour guide this time was because there was a situation on the other side of the pit. Something having to do with one of the machines running into something and his dad was called over to have a look. Connor and his guide were heading back that way when they heard screaming.

***********************************************************************

A few minutes earlier, in a secret lair inside the nearby Delta Mountain. A tall, dark and slender being with two large horns that curved inward toward each other scanned the city for something important. He was black skinned with purple highlights on certain areas of his body. His eyes were red in contrast to the rest of his body and his mouth was full of fangs leaving no doubt to what he was. He stood on a raised platform that surrounded what looked like a well in the middle of the cave-like room. He watched the dark water in the well as it showed him some human workers who were about to unearth something of great interest.

"Axrom!" The eight-foot monster called with urgency in his voice. A moment later and a flash of red lightning brought forth a monster that looked like a Minotaur on steroids. 

"Yes, Master Pirahnus." The bull-man monster replied and bowed deeply.

"I have a job for you. Go down to the new construction site just outside of town and destroy the last one of them. If they can not get their hands on it, then they will never be at full strength and can never defeat me." Pirahnus told his minion without turning his gaze from the well.

"Yes, my master. It shall be done." Axrom bowed again and then teleported away in another flash of red lightning.

"Soon the Rangers will be no more than an annoyance and the Daemons shall rule this planet with an iron grip. Hahahahahahahahaha!" The master of the Daemons said to no one but himself and let out an evil cackle.

*****************************************************************

One by one, screaming workers ran by him until he was standing there alone. Ted who has seen enough horror movies to that he should not ask questions, bolted when the second man ran by. Connor was brave, but a curious type of person so he moved slowly, but quickly to the part of the pit where the commotion was taking place. What he saw, was something out of a television show. Skeletons like creatures were attacking the workers who worked this side of the pit. The creatures looked like men dressed in bad skeleton costumes except for their heads. Their skulls appeared to be the real deal down to the empty eye sockets, but they were not most frightening of the monsters. There was a large half-man, half bull monster with huge horns and carrying a big axe that seemed to be in command of the smaller skeleton warriors. It seemed to be yelling at someone in the corner when it snatched the person up and lifted the individual into the air with one hand above his hand. 

"Dad?" Connor mumbled to himself and instinctively got to his feet. All the fear that had been welling up inside him quickly vanished when he saw his father in danger. His mind was made up.

"DAD!" Connor yelled as he ran towards the monsters.

*****************************************************************

At the bottom of Shining Lake on the other side of town, an alarm went off alerting the computer called Gem that trouble was at hand. Trouble had been escalating these last few months since the Daemons had resurfaced and they were getting stronger with every attack. Gem quickly pinpointed the disturbance and opened the COM Channel.

"Mike...Terrance...Julie...Wanda...you're needed. I'm sending teleport coordinates, now." The recognized voices chimed in over the speakers.

"Mike here. I'm on it."

"Terrance online... Let's get it on."

"Julie here... Be there in a sec."

"Wanda's ready. Teleporting, now."

Gem knew her team would do everything in their power to stop the Daemon that was terrorizing the city. Just as she was calculating possible outcomes. Her sensors notified her of a power source emanating from near the disturbance. This maybe the break they were looking for.

***********************************************************

Connor ran toward the monster holding his father, who seemed to have passed out from the ordeal. The skeleton warriors tried to create a wall to stop him, but he kept running to the last second and leaped over them doing a front flip and landing behind them. He jumped to his feet quickly and took a few more steps before doing a jump kick that hit the monster holding his dad in the back right between the shoulder blades. Axrom dropped the man and turned around to see who would dare attack him. As the bull monster turned around, Connor did a side roll to get out of his path and quickly grabbed his father to lead him away. 

"Who did that?" Axrom whirled back around to see another taking away the prisoner he was interrogating. He lifted his axe and pointed it toward them.

"I'm not done with you, human." Axrom fired a stream of red energy that headed straight for Connor and his father.

Just as it was about to hit him, it was deflected back at the daemon. 

"Arrrggh...who did that? You!" Axrom screamed holding his chest and holding up his axe at the ready.

"That's right. Us! Power Rangers: Star Force." The warrior clad in blue stated to the monster and they all shifted to fighting stances. On his left side was a female warrior in yellow and to his right were two more. One female in white and another male in black were also there. Connor gazed at them in awe. _Power Rangers._ He thought to himself. Their uniforms were a mesh of flexible tights and armor. They wore helmets with star-shaped and tinted visors outlined in gold. The same symbol appeared dead center on their chests, but filled in with the color gold. Gold bands wrapped around their biceps and thighs. A belt encircled their waists connecting with a gold star in the middle of their waist and a holstered weapon hung from the right hip of each of them. The warriors white gloves and perspective colored boots were trimmed with gold. As he was looking them over, the female in white turned to him for a moment and spoke.

"Get him to safety, we'll handle Axrom." She told him. Connor nodded and after a couple of seconds turned to carry his father through the maze of scaffolding.

"Now Axrom, You have to deal with us." The Black Ranger stated as they all turned to each other and nodded then rushed toward the Daemon.

"I'd be glad to. Skellons...attack!" The Skellons, not too smart, were busying looking for the boy whom they were blocking and disappeared. When they heard the command to attack, which was all the initiative they needed to turn their attention to the Rangers.

As the melee commenced, Connor led his father towards the far side of the pit where an elevator was located. He could still hear the shouts and grunts from the battle as he moved further away. His father was still unconscious, and not being a small man, Connor had to stop and catch his breath. He sat his father down next container of debris pulled from the digging area. Slowly standing back up, he gazed out over the container to see if he had been followed and something shiny caught his eye. He reached into the dumpster and brushed away the dirt to reveal a plain silver colored square box with nothing particularly special about it. He could see how it was passed over as trash. As curious as ever, he opened the box and inside lay a red crystal in the shape of a star and outlined in gold. No sooner than he picked it up to look at it, it glowed for just an instant and transformed into some sort of device.


	2. Power Rangers: Star Force: A Date With D...

CHAPTER TWO

*******************************************************

In the underwater base of the Power Rangers, the computer known as Gem was monitoring her young charges as she always did when they went into battle. The battle was not going as expected. Axrom was a powerful foe and the Rangers were having trouble with him and his Skellon troops. Her artificial intelligence was wondering if she should have them retreat and regroup, when she noticed another power signature come online.

"Can it be?" The female voice of Gem said to no one but herself.

"It is. The Red Star Morpher just came online. It must have found someone worthy of its power."

**********************************************************

Connor stared at the strange device in awe. It was about four inches long and rectangular in shape. It was light in weight and silver in color, except for the red star on one end. There was also some sort of strap on the bottom of the device. As Connor was examining it, a voice chimed out of it which almost made him drop it.

"Hello...who's there?"

"H-hello..." Connor said a little hesitantly and moved the device away from his face cautiously with his left hand without dropping it.

"Whoever you are, I need your help. The Rangers need your help." The female voice stated to him.

"Huh,...what can I do? I'm just a regular guy. I can't even get a date." Connor answered moving the device to his ear.

"You can help. All you have to do is put on that Morpher your holding and activate it. You'll be the new Red Ranger and the Power Rangers will be at full strength." She told him and waited for his response. About ten seconds passed before he answered.

"I...I don't know if I can. I mean...they must be special to have been chosen to be Rangers. I...I'm a nobody." He responded. It had hurt to admit it to himself, but he had to be honest with himself. He was just a regular eighteen year old trying to figure things out and get by. He only had a few friends and popularity was not even in cards for him these days. He could hear the other Rangers fighting in the background and it did seem like they were having trouble with the monster.

"But you are special or the Morpher would not have changed from its crystal state to what you hold now. It chose you to be its wielder and no one else." She finished, hoping this would convince him to help. Then she added.

"Think about this. If the Rangers fall here, then the world is doomed. Pirahnus, the leader of the Daemons, will take over and destroy every human on the planet. Think of all the innocent lives depending on the Rangers. Better yet, think of your family, they too will die." She did not like to be so straight forward, but sometimes it was the best way.

Conner Fairlane stared down at his father laying there, still unconscious from the monster's attack. He thought of his mother and siblings who would never get to live out there lives if the Rangers were defeated. He clenched his right fist tightly and made his decision.

"Okay, ...I'm in. Tell me what to do."

*************************************************************

The Rangers were having a hard time with Axrom. He was more powerful than any of the other Daemons they had faced previously. Up until now, they could handle each new monster thrown at them by Pirahnus, picking up more power every time a new Ranger joined the team. Mike, the Blue Ranger, who was the leader since he was the first, was trying to figure out a way to beat Axrom as he slashed a Skellon with his Star Saber sending sparks everywhere. He ducked another's punch and continued with a spinning roundhouse to its head sending it flying into three more Skellons. The white and yellow Ranger, Wanda and Julie, respectively, were attacking Axrom together with their sabers which he blocked with is axe and countered with kicks to both their chests sending them flying. Terrance, the Black Ranger, had his hands full as he faced four Skellons at once, but was holding his on against them. The Blue Ranger decided to focus his attack on Axrom. He leaped toward the massive Daemon bringing his sword down in a downward strike. Axrom easily blocked it and pushed the sword away to his right, along with Mike's balance for a second. 

A second was all Axrom needed to grab Mike by the neck and lift him into the air above his head. The other Rangers had regrouped about ten feet in front of them at attack ready.

"Let him go Axrom. You can't win." The yellow ranger told him taking a step closer as did the others.

"Your wrong about that Yellow Ranger." Axrom shouted and released an energy blast from his eyes. The blast ignited right between the three Rangers. The explosion knocked them off their feet and charring the ground. They staggered a little, but the three managed to get to their feet. 

"You can't win. No matter what you do." Terrance yelled at the monster while holding his chest.

"Can't I?" The minotaur monster said as he held the Blue Ranger toward them and gave his neck a squeeze.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" The monster heard someone say. He turned to see a brown haired human running at him at full tilt. Before he could react, the youth planted a jump kick directly to his chest knocking him down and releasing his hold on the Blue Ranger. As the monster tried to pick himself up, Connor helped the Blue Ranger back over to his team.

"What are you doing? I thought I told you to get to safety." The White Ranger asked him as she helped him with Mike. 

"Yeah." Mike told him pushing him away and standing on his own.

"I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU FOUR RANGERS!" The beast screamed with rage in his voice. It gripped its axe tightly preparing to attack. The Rangers took a step back and went to defensive positions.

"Better make that five!" Connor move forward of the four warriors as they stared at him in surprise.

"Five?" The four of them turned to each other and said simultaneously then turned back to the stranger.

Connor raised his left wrist and held it there for everyone to see. He heard gasps from the Rangers and noticed their opponent take a step back. 

"LET'S LIGHT IT UP!" Connor yelled and performed a couple of hand motions then touched the red star on his Power Morpher. A flash of red light and Connor was now the red Star Force Power Ranger. He looked at his hands and felt the helmet on his head and was amazed at how powerful he felt. He wore the same outfits as the others, but his was red in contrast to theirs and adorned with a red star with gold trim.

"You guys ready to do this." He asked the others as he took up an attack stance. The other Rangers quickly snapped out of their confusion and nodded to each other.

"Right. Let's do it!" They yelled in unison and did forward flips into the air to land at the Red Ranger's side. 

"POWER RANGERS...STAR FORCE!" They all yelled and assumed attack stances.

"Five Rangers...hey, where'd you get that Morpher punk?" Axrom bellowed and took a step forward.

"Oh...I just found it lying around. Allow me to show you how it works." The Red Ranger told him and leaped into the air. He tried to chop the Daemon across the forehead, but the monster easily side stepped his attack. Connor did not let up his attack and countered with an elbow to its chest and finished with spinning roundhouse to the head. The two-horned Daemon yelled in pain and flew across the pit to land hard in the dirt.

It was an all out attack from there. All the Rangers followed the monster to its crash site and continued the attack. The Blue Ranger attacked first with a front kick that was blocked and then countered with a punch to his back creating a shower of sparks. The Yellow Ranger attacked next with a punch. Axrom blocked with his axe and slashed her with its blade knocking her to the ground. The Black Ranger tried a jump kick, but was shot out of the air by an energy blast. The White Ranger managed to plant a kick to the middle of the Axrom's back making him take a couple of steps forward. Axrom then spun around and slashed her across the chest as she tried to advance on him. She fell to the ground in front of him and he was about to swing his axe down on her when Connor jumped in to block his attack with a double cross arm block. As Wanda started to get up, Axrom kicked her in the chest and sent her sailing. He then gave the Red Ranger a knee to the gut and then an upward slash to his torso sending him to join the Wanda in the dirt. The other Ranger made it over to their fallen friends to help them up and regroup.

"Even with five of you, your no match for the mighty Axrom." The Daemon told them and then swung his axe in a downward stroke to smash the ground and send a wave of energy toward them. The energy reached them and exploded around them leaving a small crater. They managed to pick themselves up again, but were noticeably hurt.

"This isn't working." Julie stated.

"I know. I know. Any suggestions would be helpful." Mike replied clutching his chest.

"We have to work together." Connor offered.

"He's right. The Power Rangers were meant to be a team and now that the red Morpher has been activated, we can use our powers to their fullest potential." Wanda explained to him. Mike took a moment to think and realized she spoke the truth.

"Your right. Let's work together to beat this guy. Besides, his smell is getting to me." 

"Right." They all said in unison and stood up straight and strong.

"STAR SABERS!" The Rangers yelled together and reached above their heads. A flash of light, with the respective color of each Ranger, and a two handed sword appeared in each of their right hands. Each Ranger studied their sword for a moment and then stood at the ready. 

"Let's do it!" They shouted in unison and ran toward Axrom.

"Gimmie your best shot." Axrom told them angrily.

The Rangers raced toward the Daemon side-by-side while holding their Star Sabers out in front of them. Suddenly, the White Ranger moved behind the Yellow Ranger and the Black Ranger moved behind the Blue Ranger. Red Ranger continued on by himself, but slowed just enough to let the others move ahead of him. The White and Black Ranger quickly sprang forward using the ranger in front of them like a spring board. Wanda and Terrance tried a downward strike as they fell from the sky. Axrom quickly threw up his axe to block their blades, but as he did Mike and Julie came around both sides and slashed the Daemon across the midsection. Axrom staggered back a couple of steps, but before he could get his bearings Connor leaped over his teammates.

"STELLAR STRIKE!" The Red Ranger screamed as his sword glowed red. As he brought his sword down across Axrom's chest three times, a trail of red following each strike. The Daemon fell to the ground as red energy crackled around him. Connor rejoined the rest of the Rangers as they looked on to see if they had defeated the monster.

"Way to go, dude." Terrance told the new Ranger.

"Th..." Connor was about to reply when Julie interrupted him.

"Look!" They all turned around to see the two-horned Daemon stumble to his feet.

"I'm...n-not d-done y-yet." 

"Alright let's finish this guy." Mike yelled.

"STAR FORMATION!" They each leaped into the air and landed in different spots around him. The Daemon frantically looked around him to see who would attack first.

"STAR SHOWER!" The Blue Ranger yelled again and all the Rangers pulled their weapons from their holsters then fired into the air at a single point directly above Axrom's head. The beams from their weapons gathered in a sphere of multi-colored energy for a moment and then broke apart to rain down on the Daemon. Sparks flew everywhere as each bolt of energy hit him. When it was done, Axrom stood for only a moment and then fell to ground exploding on contact.

"Yeah...we did it." Wanda stated jumping up for joy.

"Yes...we did it. All of us...together." Mike finally admitted. He toward Connor and spoke.

"Welcome to the team, Red Ranger." The Blue Ranger finished and held out his hand.

"Thanks. You can call me Connor." He said shaking his teammate's hand when he head sirens approaching.

"Well looks like the authorities are coming. Time to go." Terrance told the others.

"I can't go anywhere...my father's been hurt. I have to get him help." Connor told them.

"Right...," Mike stated, "You see to him. We will contact you later. We have a lot of things to discuss." As he finished, they all grabbed the buckles on their belts and changed into energy then sped off into the sky.

"Whoa." Connor mumbled to himself and then remembered his dad.

"Power down." He said aloud and ran off to aid his father.

*************************************************************

In the Daemons Lair, Pirahnus was not happy with his monster's defeat and the day's outcome.

"Damn those Power Rangers. How could they have found the Red Morpher before my monster. That boy...who was he? Arrrgh! Damn them!" He finished his rant and blasted a hole in the far wall. He calmed his nerves and berated himself for letting the humans agitate him.

"No matter! I will defeat them and dest...what's this?" Pirahnus walked over to hole he had just created.

Inside was an altar much like the one that his Binding Jar sat on once. As he walked closer, he could see that two such jars sat on this altar, but as he approached it a wall of force stopped his advance and searing his skin. Pirahnus rubbed his chest for a moment and then had a thought. He picked up a small rock at tossed it at the wall, it too was deflected. He picked up another rock and tossed it up near the ceiling and just did make it over. He smiled and quickly fired a blast of purple energy through the small space at the top of the barrier. The bolt of energy destroyed part of the ceiling causing the rocks to fall and crush the Binding Jars. A swirl of green and red mist came from the jars and turned into a whirlwind that flew past Pirahnus and into the main chamber. When Pirahnus returned to the main chamber he was greeted by two old servants. 

"Welcome Tyrana and Ghoulstein. We have much to do. Hahahahahahahaha." 

*****************************************************************


	3. Fearless Leader

CHAPTER 3

"Dad...are you sure your okay?" Connor asked his father as they turned into the driveway. They had spent the rest of the day at the hospital while the doctors were checking out his dad. The rest of the family had joined them later when they found out what had happened. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm a bit more embarrassed than hurt. I passed out when that monster attacked me. I still can't believe it. I can't believe we have monsters in Delta Springs. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes..." Connor's dad started explaining as the others got out of the car and headed inside.

"Don't worry about it Dad. I'm sure the police will handle it." The teenager replied. His Dad sighed heavily.

"Yeah...you're probably right." He finished as they both got out the car.

"Like you always say, 'The good guys always win.'" His son told him and trotted off to his room. Steven Fairlane took a moment to reflect on the day's events and then followed his son into the relative safety of their home.

Connor lay on his bed staring at the Morpher on his left wrist and contemplated all that had happened to him in such a short time. In the span of a few hours he had come face to face with monsters, found the Red Star Crystal, become the Red Star Force Power Ranger, and then defeat the monster with the rest of the Power Rangers. He finally came to the conclusion that his life was definitely going to change drastically after today.

"Is this...my destiny?" He mumbled to himself as it finally dawned on him that he was destined to find the Red Star Morpher and he was special just like the voice had told him. Connor smiled at that notion. He had never been anything but ordinary his entire life and in one day he had become a hero. 

Connor had just began to fall asleep when a beeping sound woke him up. Startled, he quickly sat up and realized it was the Morpher that was beeping.

"Huh..." Connor mumbled dumbfounded.

"Hey...Connor, are you there? It's me, Mike." A voice emitting from his Morpher asked.

"M-Mike...Uhh...What's up?" Connor replied and then chided himself for sounding like a geek.

"We need to talk dude. Prepare for teleportation." Mike responded.

"Huh...telepor..." His statement was cut off as he was enveloped by red energy and whisked away to the headquarters of the Power Rangers.

******************************************************

In a red flash, Connor appeared in the Command Chamber of the Rangers. He was disoriented for a few seconds as he studied his surroundings. He was in a large room with a dome ceiling that appeared to have windows, but he could only see darkness on the other side. 

"Welcome, Red Ranger." A voice from behind him declared and caught him off guard. Connor whirled around and met the gazes of four other teenagers.

"Uhhhh...Hi!" Connor replied and then feeling a bit out of place. The two female Rangers just giggled at him and whispered to each other. The two male Rangers just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They all just stared at the newcomer for a moment. He was about 5'11", brown hair, and dark brown eyes with an athletic build. _Nothing special_, Mike thought.

"Thanks for coming, man. I'm Terrance Phillips, the Black Ranger. No Southpark jokes, please." The African-American male stated to Connor as he walked closer to them.

"Like I had a choice." He told Terrance with a smile and shook his hand in the hip fashion that young people do. He was the same height as Connor with brown eyes, a baldhead, and just a small tuft of hair on his chin. He wore black jeans, black boots, and a standard gray T-shirt.

"Hi. I'm Wanda Lewis, the White Ranger. Nice to meet cha." Wanda told him with a smile. Of Hispanic descent, Wanda was 5'5" with light brown eyes, raven colored hair, and a very pretty face. She was wearing a white cut-off T-shirt, gray jogging pants, and white sneakers. Connor found himself staring and responded, although he was a bit embarrassed. 

"Uhhh...Hi...I recognize you from school."

"Yeah. I've seen you before, too."

"Anyway...I'm Julie Swanson. I don't go to your school nor have I seen you around. Can we hurry up and get this over with, its getting late." Julie interrupted. Her arms were folded about her chest as she tapped her right foot against the Duraplated floor. She was only a couple of inches taller than Wanda was with long blond hair and green eyes. She too was pretty, but her current demeanor took away a lot from her beauty. She was wearing black shorts, a yellow blouse, and black casual shoes. 

"Hi." Connor replied and left it at that.

"Calm down, Jules. We'll be done soon. We just have to welcome our new Red Ranger to the team. The name's Mike, Mike Cobb." The Blue Ranger intervened to cut the tension and extended a hand to his new teammate.

"Thanks Mike. So, is that why you guys called me here." Connor asked Mike directly as he shook his hand. 

"Allow me to explain." A voice from behind Connor's new teammates stated. Directly behind the team was a console as long as the wall itself. A huge display screen was positioned above the work center, which blinked on as the voice finished speaking. In the middle of the black screen was a snowflake-shaped object floated in place.

"Who is that?" Connor asked moving past the rest of the team to get a better look.

"You may call me Gem." The computer told him its voice resonating throughout the room. Connor noticed as the female voice spoke the shape on the screen morphed to mimic its sound patterns.

"Gem, huh...Hey, wait a minute...you're the one who spoke to me when I first found the Morpher. I never realized you were a computer. Cool." The Red Ranger noted.

"Indeed. We are here tonight to welcome you Connor Fairlane into the fold of a tradition eons old. The Power Rangers. The Power Rangers stand for truth, honor, loyalty, and justice. The Power Rangers are the light in the ever-present darkness. The Power Rangers are the good and the Daemons are the evil." The computer explained.

"The Daemons...is that what we fought earlier today. He was kinda tough." Connor stated and the others agreed.

"Yes. The Daemons are a malevolent race of beings that traveled here centuries ago to conquer Earth and destroy its inhabitants. I also suspect they have an ulterior motive as well." Gem finished and everyone looked at each other their minds contemplating the possibilities.

"Soooo, Mike...since your the leader. What's the plan?" Connor spoke and then turned toward the Blue Ranger. Mike looked somewhat peered at the statement. Terrance's face contorted like he smelled something. Wanda and Julie just smiled and looked away.

"What!" Connor asked. Gem spoke up.

"It is true that Mike, the Blue Ranger, has been the leader since finding the Blue Morpher, but it is the tradition of the Power Rangers that they have a leader. However, that leader is and always will be the Red Ranger. 

"WHAT!"

***************************************************************

In the Dark Lair, Pirahnus, Tyrana, and Ghoulstein were hatching there next plan. The three Daemons stood around the well discussing their next move and the discovery of the Red Morpher. 

Tyrana mainly played with her purple nails and appeared to be uninterested. The female Daemon could be mistaken for a human if not for her hair, eyes, and nails being purple, not to mention, the small brown horns protruding from her forehead. In Daemon standards, she was an ugly, inbred freak, but in human standards she could have been a model or Olympic athlete, with her well toned physique. She wore a red halter top that was part breastplate and black leather pants with thigh high, spiked heel boots. 

Ghoulstein on the other hand was a Daemon that lived for chaos and destruction. With a silver skull for a head and machine body, the Daemon was built from a fallen soldier, its black flesh covered with the same metallic substance as its head. Pirahnus had created the monster himself to be his head Lt. and with the power to morph its arms into any type of weapon. At the moment, he was anxious to do a little destruction, namely, going toe to toe with the Power Rangers.

"So when am I gonna get to ruff up the Rangers, boss." Ghoulstein asked, his voice sounding mechanized. 

"In due time, Ghoulstein. With the discovery of the Red Morpher, our task will be even harder to take over this planet, but it will be done and I shall finish what my father started four thousand years ago."

Pirahnus stated and waved a hand over the murky water and brought up an image of the city.

"I shall find what he was searching for and have enough power to rule the universe. Hahahahahahah!"

"Yes! The sooner we destroy the Rangers, the better." Ghoulstein added as Tyrana still studied her nails.

***************************************************************


End file.
